


Are you blushing?

by Ppppppp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppppppp/pseuds/Ppppppp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Kankri's least favourite classes was Maths-not because of the reasons most people dislike it, but because he had to sit on the same table as Cronus Ampora. He could not STAND Cronus. But... maybe he might not be as bad as Kankri initially thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the “we are sworn enemies for life and i honestly really do hate you but i forgot my lunch money and now you’re offering to pay could you please not brush my hand as you hand over the money oh jesus christ do not tell me that ur blushing” au because do you really expect me to come up with my own ideas. The title will probably be changed later.
> 
> P.S. the lessons are based off my high school, so 2 periods – break – 2 periods – lunch – 1 period – home time.

Kankri Vantas sighed in relief as he left his math class; not because he disliked the class as much as others seemed to, but because he had somehow managed to sit at the same table as Cronus Ampora at the beginning of the year and had been stuck there ever since. Sure, he could probably ask to move seats, but that would be like giving up, and that was the only reason he hadn’t done so yet. No other reason at all. Whatsoever.  
  
Okay, well, maybe he wanted to stay, but only to try and hear whatever he was talking about! Even if Kankri wasn’t with his friends, doesn’t mean Cronus wasn’t. He’d always be talking with them during lessons and Kankri was 100% sure that he heard his name spoken quite a bit. Of course, even if it was extremely rude and possibly triggering of them, there were never any rumours about Kankri – Porrim would have told him if there were – and it didn’t appear to affect anybody negatively, so he figured that he could suffer through the conversations to avoid any drama. However, if his friends weren’t there for some reason, or they didn’t seem to have anything to talk about, Cronus would decide to annoy Kankri instead; throwing pieces of paper at his head, kicking his legs under the table, continuously whispering ‘hey Chief, Chief, are you listenin’ Chief?’ – Anything at all to get his attention (which Kankri never let him have, of course)  
  
Kankri sighed again as he dug his hand into his pocket to get his money on the way to the canteen. ‘Let’s see, keys, paper, pencil… huh?’ He stopped walking and checked the same pocket again, before quickly but thoroughly checking all the others.  
  
“Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…” he sighed for the third time in ten minutes, this time in annoyance. Looks like he would have to skip lunch today. Oh well, he could always go to the library to finish the book he was readi-  
  
“Need some money Chief?”  
  
Wait. Was that… no, of course it wasn’t, he wouldn’t lend you money, why would he, he hates you, you’re sure of it. Kankri slowly turned around and, lo and behold, there was Cronus Ampora.  
  
“I havwe some extra money if you ne-“  
  
“Apologies for cutting you off Cronus, but you are not a very trustworthy individual, and I cannot help thinking that this is part of some elaborate prank that you have set up for some reason or other; therefore, I would have to ref-“  
  
“Hey, calm down, Chief. I promise this ain’t part of some prank. See, look” He held out his hand which had enough money for a decent meal. Kankri simply looked at it for a second, before tentatively bringing up his own hand. Cronus smiled before moving to give Kankri the money.  
  
“…Can you not touch my hand?”  
  
“Uh- right, sorry.” Cronus dropped the money into Kankri’s hand before bringing it up to rub the back of his neck while Kankri double-checked that there was enough. After evaluating what he could buy with the amount he was given, he looked back up at Cronus.  
  
“Thank you Cro-“  
  
Wait.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Was he  
  
Was Cronus  
  
…Blushing?  
  
Of course, the slightly red person in question either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it; probably the latter.  
  
“Heh, ‘Cro’? I thought my brother vwas the only one vwho called people by the first three letters of their name, but I guess not, huh?” Now it was Kankri’s turn to go red, but Cronus would be mistaken if he thought Kankri was going to lose this argument. He was pretty sure it was an argument, anyway.  
  
“Actually, Cronus, I think you’ll find that there are many people in the world who refer to others with shorter versions of the person’s real name. For example, sometimes people call me ‘Kan’ or ‘Kanny’, two nicknames which I resent, so for future reference I would prefer that you not call me either of those and stick to Kankri. Calling people by nicknames can also be extremely triggering to them – for example, when I was younger, there was a girl in my class called Jennifer who would always yell and scream when people called her ‘Jen’ or ‘Jenny’ - so, if you want to call someone a nickname, check with the person in question beforehand to see if they’re okay with it. On that note, I apologise for calling you ‘Cro’; it was a slip of the tongue that I promise will never happen again, and I am sorry if it triggered you in any way, shape or form, even if you are not showing that you are trigger – are you listening?”  
  
“Huh? ‘Course I’m listenin Chief.”  
  
“Then what did I say?”  
  
“You were talkin about howv nicknames…” Cronus then went on to explain everything that Kankri had just said, even saying that he didn’t mind being called ‘Cro’ and that his friends called him that all the time. Kankri was shocked when he finished, causing Cronus to smirk after a few seconds of silence.  
  
“Vwhat? You impressed by my mad memory skills? ‘Cause you havwe to have a good memory if you’re someone who’s planning on getting a job invwolvwing music, vwhich I am.” Kankri was silent for a few more seconds, causing Cronus’ smirk to turn into a slightly worried look, before he finally spoke.  
  
“No, it’s not that, it’s just…”  
  
“Just vwhat?”  
  
“…People normally don’t listen when I talk a lot, so I was just surprised that, not only did you listen, you actually remembered what I said. The only other person who does that is Porrim.”  
  
“Vwha- really?!” Kankri nodded “But… vwhy?”  
  
“If I talk too much, people get bored, and stop listening, so I’ve tried to talk less.”  
  
“Is that vwhy you nevwer participate in class debates, even though you obvwiously know the ansvwers?” Another nod “I alvways figured that you vwere just shy.”  
  
“…Well, that is another reason. I can be a bit socially awkward, so I either talk a lot or not at all.”  
  
“Man, that must suck. Oh, vwe should probably get to lunch, don’t vwanna lend you money only for you to not use it.” Kankri looked at the clock and saw that they had been talking for quite a while.  
  
“Okay, I assume you’ll be sitting with your friends?”  
  
“Uh- actually, today seems to be quite a popular day for clubs for some reason, so I usually sit by myself or try to talk to some newv people today. Doesn’t alvways vwork though, I’m kind of a hopeless flirt. Surprised I haven’t said a pick-up line to you yet. Just give it a fewv minutes and I’ll havwe said something really corny or really suggestivwe.”  
  
“Do you want to sit with me and my friends then? I will admit, I’m curious as to what you’ll end up saying, although I pictured you as more of a ladies man than… well, an everyone man I guess? Of course, I apologise for generalising you like that simply based on your actions from my perspective, it is very dangerous to judge others before getting to know them properly.” Of course, he was ignoring the fact that that was exactly what he had done with Cronus up until this point.  
  
“Kay, I’ll keep that in mind for future reference. You vwanna get to lunch nowv?”  
  
“Ah, right, of course. Let’s get going then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely re-writing this one later, but for now I figured I should update. Plus this chapter is exactly 666 words long.

Cronus left his maths class the same way he normally did; not exactly sad, per se, but disappointed with the fact that-yet again-he failed to get Kankri’s attention. It confused him as to why Kankri always ignored him, it was almost as if he didn’t want to hang out with a cool guy such as himself! But that couldn’t possibly be it. Cronus was completely irresistible.

Obviously most people were just too nervous to talk to him. Because he was just that cool.

“Yo, Cronus, hold up a sec’ will ya?” Oh, there was Meenah coming out of… whatever lesson she just had.

“Oh, hey Meenah, vwhat’s up? Usually I’m the one tryin’ ta’ get your attention.”

“Okay, so, ya’ know that lil’ guppy you got a crush on?”

“Meenah, vwe’vwe been ovwer this: it’s not a crush, I just vwant to… get to knowv him better!”

“…Okay, so, you know that gup ya’ got a crush on?”

“…Vwhat about him?”

“I found a way for you to be abubble to talk to him without him ignoring you, but you have to promise not to say anyfin aboat this to anyone!” Well, that was a bit suspicious. Cronus made sure to ask his next question with necessary caution.

“Vwhat is it?” She simply gave him a large smile before reaching out her hand to give him something. Cronus took it from her, still a bit cautious, then looked at what she gave him. “…Money? Vwhat, am I gonna bribe him to go out vwith me? ‘Cuz if that is your plan, I’m probably gonna need more than £2.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“No, you’d need, like, at least £10 for that. What you’re actually gonna do is buy him lunch.”

“Vwouldn’t that be vwierd? And anyvway, he vwouldn’t let anyone pay for him since he has his owvn money.”

“But what if he DIDN’T have his own money?”

“Vwell, I don’t see vwhy he vwouldn’t, he hasn’t forgotten a single thing since the beginning of the year, so…” Meenah simply looked at him with a wide smile on her face. “Vwait… did you steal… is this money…?”

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe.”

“Meenah, you can’t just steal-“

“Why not? He’s getting it back, isn’t he?”

“Vwell, yeah, but-“

“But nothin’! If you reelly feel so strongly aboat it, then go buy him lunch! This could be you’re only chance to have an actual conversation with him, and if you don’t you’ll be in possession of stolen money.”

“But vwhat should I say?”

“Is that ever actually somefin that goes through your head? ‘Vwhat should I say?’ ‘Cuz I ain’t gonna believe you if you say it is.”

“But-“

“No. Go. Now.” And before he could get another word in, Meenah took off in the opposite direction. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t just keep the money, and, well, it was a perfect opportunity to talk to Kankri, but…

‘Vwait, shit, is he about to leavwe? Quick quick quick gotta think of something to say gotta think of something to say…’ And before he knew it he walked up behind Kankri and asked if he needed any money.

Oh well. May as well go along with it.

* * *

 

Well, that didn’t go as horribly as it could have. Apart from the part when he was blushing. But that was something that they could both forget. Hopefully.

They both got their lunch (Cronus desperately trying not to make a sexual comment when Kankri ordered sausage) and then made their way to the table where Kankri’s friends were sitting. Now that he thought about it, Cronus didn’t know who Kankri was friends with, since it wasn’t really something he thought he should remember. He wondered if they were anything like Ka-

Wait a minute.

‘Vwhat the fuck.’ Cronus desperately tried to convince himself that he was seeing wrong, but, as they got closer, he obviously wasn’t.

‘Vwhy. Are are vwe vwalking tovwards. The table.

_Vwith the fucking bee-fucker._

 

 

_Fuck’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and sooner. Until then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had exams at the beginning of the month and I've been pretty worried about them, but I've gotten all the results back now so here's a new chapter!

“Fith fathe!”

“Bee-fucker!”

“Excuse me, I would greatly appreciate if you two would stop this extremely triggering arg-“

“I don’t fuck beeth!”

“Vwell I don’t havwe a fish face!”

Kankri sighed as his third attempt to get them to stop arguing ended in vain yet again. How could he have forgotten how much those two hated each other? It was one of the reasons he didn’t like Cronus in the first place! Granted, he wasn’t too fond of Mituna either, and only hung out with him because he used to have a crush on Mituna’s girlfriend, Latula, but still!

“Kankri?”

“Oh, yes, Porrim?”

“Would you care to explain to me why exactly you thought it was a good idea to invite that douchebag to sit with us?”

“Language, Porrim.”

“Don’t avoid the question.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure how to answer that. After all, Cronus only did one nice thing for him, and Kankri still thought that he had ulterior motives. He sighed in defeat after coming up with no sensible answer.

“I’m honestly not sure. He seemed nice a few minutes ago, but now…”

“How did he seem nice?”

“Well, he noticed that I didn’t have any money to pay for lunch, and gave me money for it.” Porrim squinted her eyes in suspicion.

“How much did he give you? And how much did you lose?”

“Porrim, I feel very offended at this presumption that I lost my money; I am sure that I simply left it at home, rather than have done something as ridiculous as lo-“

“Kankri. Questions.”

“…£2. For both questions.”

“Okay. And how did he know you lo-“

“Ahem.” Porrim rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I’m _sooo_ sorry, I meant to say ‘forgot’ your money.” Kankri thought for a moment, before he realised what Porrim was talking about.

“Wait… you can’t seriously be suggesting that Cronus-“

“Huh? Vwhat about me?”

Kankri was startled by the sound of Cronus’ voice as he realised that Mituna had finished his food and left, Porrim following him after she muttered ‘You’re on your own with this one.’

“Ah, well, that is… um…” Kankri desperately tried to think of a way to avoid the topic – for now, anyway, there were loads of people there, he just didn’t want to cause a scene is all. It could be very triggering to some people, but he would still have to confront Cronus about it, just in a less populous area. "Um... I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you if we go to the space under the stairs that lead up to the language rooms. There's less people there." He probably just imagined it, but he couldve sworn that Cronus started blushing again.

"V-vwhy does there need to be less people? Is there something you need to tell me alone?" He seemed nervous.

"Yes, actually, it's very important. Shall we go now?"

"Uh, yeah, let's go." They both left the table, put their plates away, then made their way to the specified place; as Kankri suspected, nobody was there at the minute. "Sooooo... vwhat did you need to tell me?"

"Ah, yes, it's about the lunch money." Cronus looked a little disappointed with that.

"Oh, is it just that? You don't need to vworry about paying me back, yanno."

"I am very well aware of that-after all, there is no logical reason for me to pay you for giving me my own money." Cronus froze. "Ah. Well, it seems that Porrim was correct."

"V-vwait, it's not-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. There can not possibly be a good reason for you to have done that, and I doubt it will be worth my time listening to you blather on about each and every excuse that comes into your mind."

"But-" Cronus was yet again cut off, but this time by the bell, signaling that they had five minutes to get to form.

"Well, it seems I must get going, as should you. It is going to be such a relief being away from you after being in close proximity of you for almost two hours." And with that Kankri turned and left, leaving a brokenhearted Cronus in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally finished this at 10 pm I am going to see this in the morning and cringe but w/e.


End file.
